World war 3
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: After a sneak attack by a stealth plane on Townsville the Powerpuff girls are caught up in something no one thought could ever happen: world war 3. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS
1. prologue

**A/N: Im sorry i've been inactive for a LOOOOOOOOOONG time, but I got a new girlfriend a few mouths back and was trying to get a stable relationship going. Anyway a new story!**

_In the night skies over America._

A black high tech fighter plane was cruising at very high altitude, its dark colour blending perfectly to hide amongst the night sky. That was just hiding from the naked eye, thanks to special materials used in its design all electromagnetic radiation bent around the craft, this meant that Radar, Thermal imaging and other scanning equipment won't work to detect it. Its paper thin and curved wing design along with its long thin body gave it the drag of a perfectly sharpened knife. Its engine created a small put powerful gravity field in front of the plane, making literally fall through the sky horizontally, it was fast but whisper quiet. One of its armaments was a single, armour piercing, bunker buster, bomb. With high power and guaranteed to reduce whatever it hit into a smoking hole in the ground. This is further backed up by a guidance system that would make a javelin launcher green with envy. It had a chin turret that had what looked like a small satellite dish on the end of a small gun barrel. This jet had only one objective: Assassinate.

It slipped through the skies as quiet as a falling paper clip and into the airspace over Townsville. It passed within a meter of a passenger plane, no one on board would never know they just missed a head on collision with the silent airborne hunter. The stealth plane had reached its target: the city hall. It then started to climb to higher altitude, still making no sound it started to fly upwards, high into the atmosphere. Once it reached a certain height it flipped 180 degrees and started to fall toward Earth, this wasn't an accident, it was deliberate. Silently tumbling to the ground the jet extended its one piece of ordinance from a small hatch beneath its body. It then ignited its conventional engines and charged towards the target below, this new change in strategy caused people on the ground to notice a ball of fire roaring straight towards the city hall, many people panicked and ran away from the strange object. Their was no need for sneaky stuff now, the jet was too close to its objective to be stopped and scaring innocent people as it descended rapidly was just adding to the success of the mission. It finally dropped the bomb and pulled up at the last second, an outside observer would note a comet like streak of flames roaring down the streets of the city before finally rising up and out of sight.

Seconds later a loud crash could be heard as the bomb hit its mark through the city hall's roof. There was then a fountain of flame through the hole in the roof and the whole building started to cave in on its self as a sink-hole started to form beneath the structure, the building sunk into the ground along with anyone who might have been inside, no one saw this coming and by the time they did it was already over. The mayor was dead.

_Next morning_

The hot line went off in the PPG's home. Blossom the pink Powerpuff flew over and picked it up. "Blossom here, What's the trouble?" She asked. "Girls you better take a look at this for yourselves." a strange voice called from the hotline. "Meet at the City hall." Blossom looked at her sisters and nodded to them. "Yeah we're on our way." Blossom stated before putting the hotline down. "Come on girls, we're needed at the city hall." Blossom ordered. They then flew out the windows to what remains of the city hall. When they arrived a grim scene was set before them, there was nothing left of the city hall and only a crater remained where the impressive structure once stood.

"Whoa...who did this?" Buttercup asked setting down. "We have no idea girls." A man in a suit said before walking over. "My name is Gabriel Stone, im head of the CIA branch here in Townsville." He told them. "Where were you guys in...well...everything that ever happened here?" Buttercup asked. "Hey don't look at me, its the FBI's job to deal with inside the country issues." Gabriel told them. "Our investigation revealed this in the wreckage." He told the girls as a team of scientists in hazmat suits carried a piece of twisted metal from the debris. "We believe this used to be part of the device used to level the building." Gabriel told the girls. "Would take this to your dad to take a better look at it?" he asked. "Will do." Blossom told him.

The girls then took the object from the science team. "Whoa...feels lighter than it looks." Blossom stated. "Lets get this to the professor." the girls then flew towards their home in a rainbow streak. "What was this thing?" Buttercup asked. "...and why didn't we hear it during the night?" Bubbles added. "Not sure girls, but whatever we're dealing with here it sure knows how to level a building with no way to see it coming." Blossom stated as they flew.

_In the professors lab_

The professor had placed the metal substance on a table top and place a section under a giant electron microscope. He was currently looking through the microscope

"Qute an interesting piece of metal you brought back girls." The professor was saying. "Its lighter but also stronger than anything we've ever used, even Duranium." "Does this mean we can't break it?" Buttercup asked. "Something made out of this material is something to be feared girls." The professor stated.

"I don't know how to break it, I've tried plasma cannons, i've tried lasers, particle beams and even nuclear radiation." The professor told them. "So we've got no defence?" Blossom asked fearfully. "I'm afraid not." the professor told them.

There was a knock on the front door, Blossom flew over to answer it and outside was Gabriel Stone. "Powerpuff girls...we've tracked down the aggressor that attacked the city hall, it did indeed come from outside the USA." Gabriel explained. "Why are you telling us this? Can't you get this guy yourselves?" Blossom asked as her sisters flew up to her. "Normally we would, but our agents are out of their league going up against this thing, we need you." Gabriel told them pointing at them for emphasis. The girls looked at each other. "Where do we need to go?" Buttercup asked banging her fingerless mitts together.

Before Gabriel could answer they all heard a roaring sound coming from above. They all looked up and saw a huge ball of fire dropping out the sky. "That's it! That's the assassin!" Gabriel yelled. Buttercup zoomed up and punched it as hard as she could, the object stopped burning and spun out of control for a few seconds before righting itself and hovering above the house. Without its ball of fire everyone could see this was a jet of some kind. "My god...its real..." Gabriel stated breathlessly. "What is that sir?" an agent asked. "That...is an Archangel class stealth fighter/bomber, it could level the whole state!" Gabriel yelled. The power-puffs nodded and flew up to the Archangel's level. "Alright Archangel! Time to-" Before Blossom could finish the jet blasted away. "Hey! Get back here!" She yelled chasing it.

The Archangel lead the girls into a canyon near the town and started to fly at insanely high speed through it. Cliff faces and rocky outcrops blew past Archangel and the Powerpuff girls as they zig-zagged through the canyon. "I got him!" Buttercup then threw an energy ball at the jet, but Archangel did a barrel roll and rounded a bend making the energy ball hit the canyon wall and dazzle Buttercup. As she shook her head her eyes almost popped out her head by the time when she saw the rock face, it was too late and she smashed into it, knocking herself out. "Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled and she flew down to catch her.

Blossom meanwhile was struggling to keep up with Archangel and its incredible speed. It then shot into the sky and towards the horizon. She followed the jet to an air force base that was training its pilots how to refuel in mid air. A tanker a plane was refuelling a jet when all of a sudden the jet was sliced in half by a purple laser beam. The refuelling nozzle was then sliced off the hose by the laser, making its fuel spill out and become a gas cloud. Archangel then fused the tanker plane's tail with its laser, trapping it in a circle and making a ring of flammable gas in the sky.

When Blossom arrived on the scene the gas ring closed around her, trapping her inside it. Archangel fired its thrusters and flew straight through the gas cloud, igniting it and sending two huge balls of fire along the ring of gas. "Oh boy." Blossom stated as she watched the flames burn the sky. She then saw the tanker plane and the crew parachute out of it. Blossom then realised what the plane was and flew away as fast as she could. As the flames licked over the tanker it then exploded, sending flaming debris and flame arching across the sky. Blossom zoomed ahead of the shock-wave from the blast. The heat from it making her sweat. "Come on come on come on!" She yelled flying hard.

Finally the shock-wave lost momentum and dissipated. Blossom breathed a sigh of relief and flew back to Townsville.

.


	2. First blood

_CIA, HQ building_

"We're sorry Gabriel, Archangel got away." Blossom was telling him. Gabriel sighed. "Don't beat yourselves up girls, Archangel is just one of many enemies we're about to face, we've figured out who sent it." Gabriel stated. "Who?" Bubbles asked.

Gabriel then stood up and looked out a window. "A country we've been allies with for centuries, a country that is not afraid to stand up to a superior opponent, this country is known across the world for their sheer tenacity, their triumphs and their ability to take on almost anything and win." Gabriel stated. "Russia?" Buttercup asked. "No...Britain." Gabriel stated bluntly. "Britain? Why would they attack Townsville?" Blossom asked. Gabriel turned round to face them. "An agent inside Britain's capital of London has informed me that they've only just learned of your existence girls... and they are scared." Gabriel told them. "Scared? But we're super heroes, they don't need to be scared of us!" Blossom told him. "They do now for killing our Mayor!" Buttercup taunted banging her mitts together.

Gabriel turned back to the window "The reason the Brits are scared is because they believe we plan to use you three as super-weapons against the rest of the world." Gabriel told them. "You don't plan to actually do that do you?" Bubble asked a little scared. Gabriel chuckled. "Of course not Bubbles, but the British don't seem to get the message." Gabriel told them. "We believe one of their so called 'Super ships' heading for Townsville, we've got a fleet on an intercept course but its unlikely they can stop it, we need your help girls." Gabriel told them. "Of course, just point the way sir." Blossom told him.

_Out at sea._

An American battle fleet was in a stand off with a massive British ship on the horizon, its flagship: the USS John_ F_ _Kennedy _aircraft carrier was launching fighter jets on an combat air patrol. A crew man on board was talking to the captain. "Sir, the British ship is not appearing on any of our tracking equipment, not thermal, radar, sonar, nothing!" He was saying. "Yet I'm are looking right at it sailor, find something we CAN use to track this thing." The captain ordered. "Yes sir." the crewman stated as he went back to his station. "Can you get a radio signal to them?" the captain asked. "I reckon I can sir." the crew man stated. He pressed some buttons and said: "You're on speaker sir." The sailor told the captain.

"This is the USS _John F Kennedy _to unidentified British ship, your aggression towards our country is uncalled for, we are willing to speak to your leaders to negotiate a cease fire and talk this over." the captain stated. "If you do not respond, we will sink you." For a few tense moments there was silence, the far off British ship did nothing to indicate it had heard the captain's message or do anything to react. But then the radio crackled and the crewman adjusted it. "Sir im getting something." The crewman stated. "Play over the whole fleet, let them hear it too." the captain stated. Just then an ominous message played from the radio, the voice was a light British accent.

"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth, but we Brits think thats a luxury, not a curse. To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom, a good time to... take inventory, say good bye to your loved ones, maybe research how it had come to this?" The voice monologued. "You may have us massively out-numbered, probably out-gunned too, maybe we're out of our minds in that taking on a global super power without being one yourself is pretty reasonable to call a suicide mission. But the ocean waters here stained with centuries of warfare and your crime riddled country smothered with arrogance, selfishness and a condescending attitude...they will remember us for what will happen during the oncoming storm that is to come." The voice continued. "Out of our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves, we go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth, with tenacity in our hearts and one goal in sight: we...will...kill them." An image of the Powerpuff girls was then projected from the British ship.

"My god." the American captain stated. "Sir, weren't they told to come here to assist us?" the crew man asked. "Yes sailor, they were...Warn the CIA branch in Townsville! Tell them to call the girls back!" the captain ordered. "Sir its too late...look." The sailor pointed to a familiar rainbow streak in the sky that then landed on the aircraft carrier. The captain ran out to meet them. "Girls you need to get of here! That ship is after you not us!" the captain told them. "What? What do you mean?" Bubbles asked him. "They sent us a radio signal that their only goal is to kill you three, we don't know why though." the captain told them.

Before the girls could answer the British ship shot a beam of light into the sky. "What the hell?" a sailor yelled. The beam then split in many smaller beams, they curved away from each other and started to fall back towards the ocean waters for miles around, a blue wall of unknown energy then radiated out from these smaller beams of light and connected to the others, making what looked like a massive dome many miles in either direction. "Sir, communications are down, we can't get a message through that wall of...whatever it is surrounding us." the first officer told the captain. "Do we still have our weapons and aircraft?" the captain asked. "Yes sir...orders?" the officer asked. "Get our planes in the air." the captain told him. "Roger. YOU HEARD THE CAPTAIN PILOTS! I WANT YOUR ASSES IN THE SKY YESTADAY! GO! GO! GO!" The the first officer yelled. The pilots then started running towards their jets and the girls smirked at the captain. "Looks like were not leaving you any-time soon." Blossom told him.

Just Blossom said this they heard the sound of something emerging from beneath the waves. "That doesn't sound good." Buttercup stated getting into a fighting stance. What they saw was 3 smaller ships surfacing next to the larger one. But they look more like giant aircraft rather than ships, they had a streamlined shape that resembled a fighter plane, they also had two pairs of what looked like tentacles growing from just in front of where the wings would connect to the ships, they ended in what looked like a drill. They had a triple barrelled chin turret on the front and another one on top between the wings. There was another pair of tentacles behind the wings, but these ended in rotor blades and a large on on the back of the main hull, this must be how they moved under water. On the wings they had more guns above and below them. "I've never seen a design of ship like THAT before." the captain stated in awe.

The captain then went back onto the bridge with the girls in tow. "Signal our destroyer escort to fire a warning shot over the flagship." He then told the radio operator. "Aye sir."

A minute later the forward gun on one of the American fleet's destroyers turned to face the British flagship and fired a shell over the energy dome generator. "Shot away!" the Captain of the destroyer yelled over radio. The British ships reacted and one of the smaller ones turned to face the offending American ship. Then what happened next surprised everyone: the ship leaped into the air! "Wha-" The carrier captain started to say. Once the jumping ship had landed it had closed the gap between itself and the Americans by half-way. It then aimed its chin turret at the destroyer and fired. The British shells barely miss, landing in the ocean and sending up massive towers of water. "WHOA!" Buttercup yelled as the water was high enough to splash onto the deck of the carrier.

The American destroyer returned fire with its forward gun, the shell screamed over the British ship at almost 2000 mph and plunged into the sea behind it. An F16 fighter jet fires its missiles to assist the destroyer, the missiles hit their mark sending the British ship into a roll. But after the smoke cleared the only damage was a scorch mark on the side of the ship. "Direct hit on the enemy ship, no damage. Repeat: No damage." the pilot radioed. Another British cruiser decides to join the fight and leaps alongside the first ship, it fires its chin turret at another of the American destroyers. This shot hits the ship on its starboard side, (right) making a large dent where it was hit. Several crew members could be seen falling off the deck due to the force of the impact.

"We've got to get out there and help!" Blossom yelled. They were about to fly of when the captain stopped them. "No girls." the captain told them. "Why not?!" Buttercup asked. "This isn't like fighting crime, this is war and in war you have no choice but to kill you're enemies, not throw them in jail." the captain told them. "I don't want you to become murderers girls, this isn't your fight." the captain told them in a serious tone. "But we can help!" Blossom told him. "No...the only way to stop them is to destroy them, I don't want that burden on you girls, once you loose your innocence, its lost forever." the captain told them. The girls hung their heads in sadness and could watch the battle take place in front of them.

Just then they heard a massive bang as the huge guns of the British flagship opened fire. The shells could be heard whistling through the air as it arced towards the American ships. "INCOMING!" The captain yelled hitting the floor with his crew and the girls doing the same. The shells hit one the the destroyers...dead centre. "Sir! The USS Kansas! Its been hit!" a crewman yelled. Everyone on the bridge watched in horror as a huge fountain of flame erupted from the deck of the doomed ship. It then exploded, tearing the ship in half, the girls had their hands over their mouths in shock as burning crew members screamed as they burned alive. Others fell into the freezing water and drowned. Bubbles started crying as Blossom tried to comfort her, but she also had watery eyes. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this girls...I." "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US HELP!?" Buttercup demanded. "WE COULD HAVE SAVED THEM!" she yelled in his face.

"There was nothing you could have done! By the time those shells are in the air its already too late!" The captain argued back. As they were arguing the flagship turned its attention to the aircraft carrier they were on, missiles from the F16's were just being shrugged off by the ship as it focused its enormous guns on the carrier. "SIR! INCOMING!" a sailor yelled just as the ship fired. Just as they turned to face the ship the whole bridge was suddenly blown to bits as the shell hit the carrier. The girls were thrown clear of the blast, but they saw the captain lying injured on the deck. "Girls...get out of here." He told them coughing up blood. The girls clenched their fists and flew away to find refuge from the British fleet. The cruisers fired a barrage that engulfed the aircraft carrier and blew it apart piece by piece. The destroyers fought valiantly but they were all sunk in minutes by the British superior fire power. The girls crying their eyes out at having to abandon their allies.


	3. Time skip and new threat

_Unknown island_

The girls were hiding in the volcano of an island near the edge of the British energy barrier that surrounded the enemy fleet. They were just laying in a pool of shallow molten lava because they needed to remind themselves they were still super powered after what they had witnessed not 2 minutes ago, plus it was the least likely place the British would look for them. Bubbles was on the edge of the lava lake, trying to phone the professor, but there was no reception. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. Blossom and Buttercup were in the middle of the lake thinking about what had happened.

"We could have helped! But that jerk of a captain wouldn't allow us!" Buttercup yelled slamming her fists into the lava. "He wasn't being a jerk Buttercup, he was right, the only way stop a soldier from doing his job is to kill them and they are ALL soldiers out there, plus we've never killed another human before." Blossom told her. "That still doesn't mean we can't kick their butts!" Buttercup retorted. Blossom turned to face her. "They aren't like criminals Buttercup, they will keep fighting until they die, the criminals in Townsville will stop fighting after a few broken bones, but a soldier will still pick up a gun when he's on the floor bleeding to death." Blossom explained. Buttercup looked away still fuming, but she didn't say a word.

"I can't call the professor!" Bubbles suddenly yelled. "Bubbles, we're on an island in the middle of nowhere, INSIDE a volcano and you really thought we'd get ANY reception?" Buttercup asked. "Doesn't mean I can't try!" Bubbles argued. "Girls stop it! We need to find a way out of this predicament before more lives are lost." Blossom told them. "But what can we do? We've lost our only allies in this barrier to those guys!" Buttercup stated. Blossom peeked over the rim of the volcano at the British ships, the smaller ships had split away from the flagship and were heading off in different directions. "It doesn't look like they know where we are, lets keep it that way until we come up with a plan." Blossom told the girls. "I know these guys are tough, but we need to hit them head on and kill them before they do any more damage!" Buttercup told them. "Wait Buttercup, I think I saw something on each ship." Blossom told her.

Blossom then looked over the rim again and used her telescopic vision on the ships, on the larger ship, next to the barrier projector was a large satellite dish, she then looked at the smaller ships and saw what looked like antenna coming from the stern of each of the other ships. "Looks like the smaller ships are radio controlled by the big ship." Blossom told her sisters. "You mean no ones on board the smaller ones?" Bubbles asked still sniffling. "Yes Bubbles, it means we can blow them up and not feel guilty about it." Blossom told her. "Then lets get 'em!" Buttercup yelled with pride and shot out the volcano towards the British fleet with her her sisters in tow.

The British saw them coming and a cruiser leapt towards them to use its main guns. It fired towards the island the girls were on, the shells whistling through the air before blowing huge smoke billowing craters into the island. "I caught one!" Bubbles yelled happily showing she had caught one of the explosive shells the cruiser fired. "Bubbles! Get rid of it!" Blossom yelled. "Oh OK." Bubbles then threw the projectile right back at the cruiser, It exploded on its side blowing its left wing off. "Not so tough now are you?" Buttercup yelled at the ship, the cruiser tried to leap away, but with a wing missing it started spinning out of control in mid air and crashed right into another cruiser, both ships exploded into one raging fireball, flaming debris flew a mile from the collision. Large waves reached high into the sky before crashing on the island the girls were on. "Wow...that was easy." Bubbles stated. "Were not out of this yet girls, we still need to worry about number three." Blossom warned them.

Sure enough the third cruiser leapt round the island towards the girls and fired its chin turret. "Girls scatter!" The girls shot into different directions as the shells impacted the island, making more craters. "OK girls, time for the bomb manoeuvre, positions!" Buttercup took off her belt and put it round Bubbles hands which were above her head making a slingshot. Blossom then took her bow off and it turned into a bomb. (Yes this happened in an episode) She put the bomb in the slingshot and then fired it at the ship. "Take cover!" They then flew behind the volcano to watch the bomb hit the ship. The bomb hit the ship dead centre and blew it into pieces. "YEAH! A direct hit!" Blossom yelled and all the girls did a hi five. "Now lets go take care of..."

Before Blossom could finish a hole in the flagship's energy barrier opened up. "Hey its letting us out! They give up!" Bubbles said happily. "No Bubbles; its not letting us OUT..." Blossom started as a familiar shape flew towards the hole. "Its letting something IN!" Buttercup finished as the Archangel flew through the hole which then closed up. "Girls attack!" Blossom ordered and they scattered to fight Archangel AND the Flagship. "Girls you two handle the Flagship, I'll hold off Archangel." Blossom told them, the girls nodded and flew to the Flagship.

_Bubbles, Buttercup and the Flagship._

The Flagship put up a ferocious fight, its massive main guns were not only powerful; but incredibly accurate. They rotated at speeds that seemed to break the laws of physics for their size and they kept missing Bubbles and Buttercup by only inches. The girls knew they could sustain serious injury from a direct hit from these guns. Bubbles fired her energy blast, but the attack simply bounced off the ships hull. Buttercup tried to punch the ship, but it just rocked slightly in the water and she almost broke her knuckles. "How are we supposed to bring this tin can down?" Buttercup asked. "Energy attacks don't work, physical attacks don't work WHAT WILL?!" Bubbles screamed.

Just then Blossom flew up with her bow sliced in half and part of her hair missing. "No luck here either?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "What happened to you?" Buttercup asked. "That damn bastard Archangel fired a laser at me and RIUNED MY HAIR!" She roared. "Well this ship is almost invincible and packing enough firepower to level Townsville." Buttercup replied. "That must be a strong laser to be able to cut your hair Blossom." Bubbles stated. "But you cut my hair remember?" Blossom reminded her. "The tools we were using were also made of Duranium." Buttercup told Blossom. "Well thats true, maybe we could get Archangel to sink this ship for us." Blossom suggested. "How we gonna do that? Ask him?" Buttercup joked. "Well we could force him to." Blossom told them. "Follow my lead."

Blossom then flew to Archangel at high speed, way too fast for even the super jet to avoid and Blossom slammed on top of the plane's fuselage. She then shoved her hands into the metal of each wing and forced the plane to change course to towards the ship. Buttercup got the idea and grabbed onto Archangel's underside behind the chin turret. Bubbles grabbed Archangel's tail to prevent any course changes. "OK Buttercup, when I shout 'now' over charge the laser with an energy blast." Blossom commanded. "I got it Leader girl!" Buttercup replied grabbing the turret. Blossom closed one eye and focused on lining up the plane with the ship, not wanting to damage their ally the ship wasn't firing at them.

"We're only going to get one shot at this girls, so lets make su-" She was interrupted when the canopy of the plane was blown off the cockpit. "The pilot's escaping!" Bubbles yelled as the masked pilot bailed out the plane. Seeing this the Flagship then erupted in a fountain of flak and machine gun fire towards them. "Forget him for now!" Blossom yelled. "Now?" Buttercup asked and she overcharged the laser of the plane forcing it to fire. The laser whistled as it fired, the water near it exploded into steam and the ship was sliced in two. "YEAH!" Buttercup yelled. The girls then let the plane go and it started to spin as it fell towards the ocean. The girls watched as the unmanned plane then smashed into the Flagship's energy projector, exploding into a fire ball of flames. The energy barrier above them fluctuated before it simply ceased to exist as the Flagship sunk.

"Hey where did that pilot go?" Bubbles asked. The girls looked around and saw the pilot's chute on the island the girls had been on. They landed on the beach and confronted the pilot who was trying to cut himself loose from his parachute. "Your days in the air are over flyboy!" Buttercup told him. "Your attack force lies in ruins and your plane is in a hundred pieces! You have no choice but to give up now!" Blossom yelled at him. The pilot looked up, the girls couldn't see his face for his helmet was too reflecting. "I'd hate to burst ya bubble girls, but that wasn't an attack force, it was a scoutin fleet for a much deadlier force." He said in a smug scouser accent. Buttercup grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit. "What deadlier force? Tell us before Buttercup remodels your face with her fist." Blossom demanded. "Oh ya don't fucking scare me girls, in fact since i've failed me mission I'm dead meat anyway, so you can all go to hell."

He then raised his side arm and shot himself in the head, Bubbles screamed and Buttercup dropped his body in shock. She had splashes of blood on her face, dress and arm. "Oh god..." she stated. There was silence as they contemplated what just happened.

_10 Years later_

Ever since the attack on Townsville the US had declared war on Britain. Battle after battle was fought in the Atlantic ocean and on the island's that made up the mid-Atlantic ridge. The US had a much larger number of ships and had the Powerpuff girls on their side. But the UK and the rest of Europe (Now calling themselves the USE or United States of Europe.) had a major technology advantage over the US and every battle was resulting in great losses on either side. The Powerpuff girls were still defending the city of Townsville like normal, but their hotline was now linked to the HQ of the US Armed forces who could now call whenever they needed the girl's help.

Battles in the war had toughed our heroes up and battle hardened them. But they had a problem. There is a reason why every country has a police force and an Army instead of just one single fighting force: The army defends the state from its enemies and the police keep the people of the state in order. When the Army becomes both, the line between the enemy and the people of the state can become blurred. This is what the girls are suffering at this point in time: when they fight the Europeans no restraint is required, but with containing criminals they were struggling to restrain themselves against killing them, since they had become the enemy of the state...right?

Buttercup had the most difficulty with this issue since she was the toughest fighter, on more than one occasion she had almost killed Mojo just for holding up a grocery store because he had left his wallet at his observatory and Princess Morbucks at high school just for bullying a younger girl. She was currently attending an anger management class. Her teacher was currently telling her a relaxation technique. "Now Buttercup, when you feel angry for a little reason like say...being called a name, I want you to close your eyes and count to 10 slowly okay?" She was telling the teenager. "Whatever." Buttercup huffed not even looking at the teacher as she crossed her arms. The teacher also gave her a stress ball. "This had been made specifically for you Buttercup, its more than 1000 times stronger than a normal stress ball." She told her BC. The Powerpuff then grabbed the stress ball and squeezed it. It returned to normal shape almost instantly.

"Well thanks Miss Jenkins, this might be a little more useful than a punching bag." BC told the teacher. "You can leave now." the Miss Jenkins told BC. Buttercup then walked out the building and flew into the sky.

_Meanwhile, at an unknown location_

A British General was looking at computer monitors of the Powerpuff girls destroying every unit he'd sent out into the field. "Nothing we have can go toe to toe with these bitches, the rest of the US army is easy pickings, but these girls..." He trailed off. "GOD DAMNIT! WHY CAN'T WE BRING THEM DOWN?!" He suddenly yelled. "Sir? Mr Masters would like a word with you on the firing range." A soldier told his superior. "Fine, see what that wierdo has to say." He agreed following his soldier. They walked through the base's hallways. "What has he got this time?" The General asked in a bored tone. "He didn't say what he wanted to talk about specifically sir, just to come down to the firing range." The soldier replied. "Why did he send you to come and get me? Why didn't he just send a message over the radio?" The general asked. "Because his...invention has a tendency to...hack equipment sir." The soldier told him. "Tendency? You mean its alive?" the General asked. "Its hard to explain sir, permission to let Master's explain instead?" The soldier asked. "Granted, don't won't you saying words you don't understand lad." The General agreed.

As they walked outside to the firing range the Genaral could hardly believe his eyes: What he saw was a red teenage girl with a minigun for an arm tearing up the firing range with it. "Good lord!" the General yelled. The girl then turned her gun back into a normal arm. "Perfect acuracy with a mini gun? You are a good shot RED." Masters was saying to the girl. She giggled. "Thanks Dad." RED told him. The Genaral went wide eyed hearing that. "Yeah sir, everyone else reacted the same way." The soldier with him told him. Masters then saw the General and called him over. "Ah General, what do you think of my newest creation?" He asked the milltary man. RED posed in a sexy way smirking. "Well I...suppose she is an upgrade over our conventional weaponry." The General said, a little flustered at how RED was dressed and posing.

They then heard someone yell and they all ducked as a tank was thrown over their heads and over the firing range. "Bloody hell!" The General exclaimed as a black blur then rushed through the group and onto the range. As the tank was falling the blur suddenly jumped up and the sound of metal on metal was heard as the blur somehow went THROUGH the tank and then landed behind the group. The tank then fell into two pieces as it fell through the air and fell onto the firing range. "Whoa." The soldier stated. "Impressive right?" A female voice from behind them asked. They turned and saw another teenager, this time with a large blade for her right arm that was almost as big as her, it was connected to her shoulder by thick black and red muscle. The rest of her though looked perfectly human. "Nice job miss Milestone." Masters stated as a black shimmer went over Milestone's blade arm and it turned human. "General another of my team of elites, this is Kelly Milestone." Masters explained. Unlike RED; Kelly started performing air punches and kicks before finishing in a combat stance. RED rolled her eyes.

"Stand aside." A third voice commanded from somewhere. The tank that Kelly sliced in half was now floating in the air with a purple aura round it. The two halfs fused back together and the tank was good as new. A third girl walked from behind the group, this one was slightly older than RED and Kelly and looked more like a young women than a teenager. "I'm Hanski, the leader of this team." she told the General as a bottle of vodka floated towards her hands and she took a swig. "Telekinesis? How did you-?" "That information is still being worked on General, for we don't know ourselves." Masters interupted. "Unlike RED and Kelly here Hanski's powers are the result of a fluke." He explained.

"Well they certainly are powerful I'll give you that Masters." The General admitted. "Girls...how would you like a mission?"

**longest chapter i've ever written lol, well what do you think of my new team? Also Masters belongs to ROC95 and Kelly is inspired by James Heller from Prototype 2.**


End file.
